Reminder
by andixoxox8
Summary: He was on a mission to find Ziva and bring her home, and nothing and nobody was going to get in his way. My version of what I think will happen in 11x02.


_This story is my version of what I think will happen in episode 2. If you are avoiding spoilers, I would suggest not reading. This story means a lot to me and any feedback is appreciated._

_Inspired partly by this post (__x__)_

_Enjoy._

He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position for what seemed like the millionth time that night, before Tony realized he wasn't going to sleep. His mind kept relaying the events of the past few days, and he couldn't seem to escape them no matter how he tried. He let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to find a new position in his scratchy, tight airplane seat. Tony could hear the soft snore of the man in front of him and the music erupting from the woman next to him, adding to his irritation. With one last futile attempt to try and clear his head, Tony pulled his jacket over his head, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he sat up and reached in his bag for a magazine to distract him. While rummaging through his bag, Tony comes across a small envelope near the front of his bag, and suddenly all the memories of the past few days come rushing back to him. The hot Israeli sun, the orange grove, the feel of her hands on his face, the look in her eyes, the searing kiss, the long night of love making, the pain of their final goodbyes, the last glance he gives her. It's all so overwhelming and he can feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He opens the envelope and lets the small Star of David necklace fall into his palm before the memories cascade through his mind

x

The plane touched down with a thump and the hot intense Israeli sun hits his skin with a crushing force as he stepped off the plane. He remembers the last time he came here under very circumstances, and the thoughts make his stomach do a flip. If there's one thing for sure, he won't have to put up with the wrath of Eli David this time. He was on a mission to find Ziva and bring her home, and nothing and nobody was going to get in his way.

x

He was surprised to find her in the orange grove. She was crouched over with a spade in her hand when she finally registered his presence. Her brown eyes meet his green ones and he can tell that something is plaguing her. She has a tired look on her face and her curls have that natural, unkempt look about them. Several seconds elapses before either one says anything, and it is Tony who finally speaks up.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?"

She tilts her head to side and narrows her eyes at him before shoving the spade in the ground and stands up, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the hole she was just leaning over. She guides him underneath the small budding orange trees before she stops in between the rows of trees. She finally turns around to face him and his eyes are pleading with her, begging her to give him an answer. He repeats his question.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?"

"I am trying to find inner peace, resolution for my actions."

Tony could see right through her lie.

"Like hell you are. What are you _really_ doing here, Ziva?"

Ziva looked away at the ground as she said softly, "I'm protecting you and the rest of the team. They are after me, not you. If I am not there, then they are no longer a threat to you, only me."

"That's not for you decide who is a target and who isn't, Ziva. We are a team and we have each other's backs. We don't run away from our problems."

Tony cupped her cheek with his hand and the sudden touch made Ziva jump a little, but she nonetheless kept her eyes trained on the ground. It was Tony's sudden words that made her look at him again.

"Come home with me."

The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. It was full of desperation, anxiety, worry, and yet there was something about them that gave her a sense of peace and hope.

She suddenly needed to be closer to him and in the next instant she finds herself running her hands down his face, studying his features, the bags under his eyes, his growing scruffy beard, and looking deep into his eyes. Staring into his soft green eyes is like staring into his soul, and she understands the desperation and conflicting emotions he's been feeling in his search for her. Tony's hands come to rest on her hips and he mirrors her intense eye gaze.

"You know I can't come home, I just can't."

She continues to stroke the sides of his face and closes her eyes as she rests her forehead on his. She just wants to bask in the moment of how close she and Tony are, not wanting to face the harsh reality in front of them, and just stay there forever. Tony's next words are full of desperation and she dies inside a little when he says them.

"I'm _fighting_ for you, Ziva."

She's still so caught up in the moment that she can only say, "I know."

In the next instant, she opens her eyes and finds he is looking directly at her, and she looks at his lips before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his. At first it starts out slow and sweet, but soon it grows deep and passionate, and they pull apart only to catch their breath.

With all of her walls collapsed, an overwhelming amount of emotion fills Ziva as she stares into Tony's eyes, and she can't help but smile when she says, "I love you, Tony."

Tony smiles at her statement and he can't help but feel like the biggest weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He says, "I love you too" before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms while kissing her passionately.

x

The next memories come in a blur. He remembers kicking the door in to the small cottage Ziva was staying in and laying her on the bed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as their clothes slowly made their way to the floor. He kissed her soft and slow, kissing every part of her perfect body, determined to commit all of her to memory. His hands roamed her body gently, memorizing every curve of her body and her olive skin. He placed feather-like kisses all over her neck, torso, and stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair. When he finally entered her, it was like the heavens opened and nothing else in the world could compare. Everything about it was perfect, and he couldn't think straight when he was with her. He remembers how she melted under his touch and how easily it was to elicit a sound from her just from his soft, gentle touch. He remembered how they screamed each other's names to the heavens as they rode the wave of ecstasy more than once. He remembers watching the early morning sun stream through the window after he and Ziva made passionate love all through the night. It was a perfect night of their love and passion erupting, giving themselves completely to other, all fears and reservations left at the door, and the only thing left being total passion and love.

x

When he wakes, all the memories of the night come rushing back and he smiles at the sight in front of him. Ziva's dark curls sprawled everywhere contrast with the white silk sheets. She has her arm wrapped around his waist and her head rests on his chest. She looks like a goddess to him and he doesn't ever want this perfect moment to end. It's several minutes before he begins softly stroking her hair and whispering her name. She lulls from her sleep and smiles up at him. He smiles back down at her and leans in to give her a sweet good morning kiss. Ziva lays her head back onto his chest and it is several minutes before either of them speaks. Ziva breaks the silence.

"When is your flight?"

"It's scheduled for takeoff at 1930 hours." Tony sighs as he answers.

"Well, then we should make most of the time we have left." Ziva says.

Tony doesn't argue as he pulls her in for passionate kiss and prepares for another round of perfect love making with his beautiful goddess.

x

The car ride over to the airport is silent, and the silence continues as they exit the vehicle. Tony comes around to the driver's side where Ziva is standing, waiting with his bag, eyes focused on the ground. The setting sun illuminates her sad face and he can see tears forming in her eyes as he tips her chin up with his fingers. Her glassy eyes finally meet his and she almost chokes out her words.

"I wish I could come home with you."

Tony quickly cups her cheeks with his hands, wiping away the tears that have begun streaming down her face. "Then why don't you?"

"You know I can't." Ziva says as the hot tears roll down her face.

Tony grabs her face and kisses her passionately, the saltiness of her tears mixing with the sweet taste of his lips, leaving her completely breathless. Tony pulls away and rests his forehead on hers as her hot breath hits his face.

"Promise me this isn't the end, that I'm going to see you again."

Ziva responds by pulling an envelope out of her back pocket and placing it in his hands as she covers her own hands over his. Tony opens the envelope to see her Star of David necklace inside. His eyes suddenly dart to her eyes and he sees the tears forming again.

"Are you sure?"

She only nods in response and kisses him passionately again. As she pulls away, she utters, "I love you."

Tony's hands find their way to the sides of her face and he runs his fingers through her curls as he responds, "I love you too, Ziva David, forever and ever, to the ends of the Earth."

At that moment, the control officer announced that the plane would be taking off in 5 minutes. Tony looked into Ziva's eyes one last time as he kissed her forehead and hugged her goodbye.

"This is not the end." Tony stated.

"Never." Ziva assured him.

He gave her one last kiss on the lips before putting the envelope in his bag and walking towards the plane. As he climbed the stairs to board, he looked back once to see her curls blowing in the wind as the sunset behind her left the sky in a vision of oranges and reds.

x

Playing with the necklace in his hands, his thoughts bring him back to reality. He smiles as he looks down at the necklace in his hands and undoes the clasp to put it around his neck. He turns it around so the Star of David hangs in front of him. As he looks down and admires the beautiful reminder from the woman that he couldn't live without, he notices the sun is rising over the ocean out of the window. His mind flashes back to the morning before and his hearts swells with the same happiness he felt watching Ziva sleep. He can barely keep his eyes open as he watches the sun outside, and he lays his head back against the headrest. He finally succumbs to sleep knowing that the woman he loves is safe, and he will see her again one day.


End file.
